Day Star
by rockitty99
Summary: William's secret talent and his hidden self, performing on stage in a pub in London. "Do you know I am falling?"


According to everyone at the Reaper Dispatch Society, William T. Spears was a cold, serious and emotionless man who put his job before everything, working longer hours to make sure all the work was done before going home. He would arrive at his office at 8 o'clock sharp every morning, and work solidly until 6 o'clock every evening, or more depending on if he had overtime, which he often did.

Despite this, every Friday evening at about 5 o'clock, William would leave Dispatch early, no matter what he had left to do. No one knew where he went, what he did, who he saw, but that was the way he wanted it.

On this day, a Friday, he left early as per his usual routine, and walked briskly home. The tall reaper dropped his suitcase on the couch, and then headed upstairs to his bedroom. He stripped out of his black and white suit, putting it aside to wash later, and brought out an outfit from his wardrobe. He pulled on an off-white tee that was tight and clung to his muscular frame, and then a bottle-green button up that he left open. He rolled the sleeves up, showing off a tattoo on the inside of his left forearm of an arrow, which he traced tenderly before pulling on a pair of dark jeans and a pair of black converse. Fully dressed, he headed into the bathroom to complete his disguise.

William took of his glasses, something no one had ever seen him do willingly, and pulled out a contact container. He took out the lenses and put them in, changing his eyes from acid green to a warm, earthy brown as well as restoring his vision. He got out a jar of hair wax, and used it to push back his hair save a few strands that fell across his face elegantly, yet messy. He smiled slightly at his reflection, proud of the man who was looking back at him that he could barely recognise.

He went into his spare room, the place he kept his most prized possessions. 4 guitars sat on stands, all perfectly cleaned, not a speck of dust on any of them. The first was an electric, navy blue with a white pick guard. Next was a beautiful semi-electric blues guitar, wooden with pearl inlaid in the neck. The third guitar was a bass, black with silver patterns swirling across the body. The last guitar he grabbed, a beautiful wooden acoustic with metal strings and what appeared to be silver to mark out the frets. He kissed the headstock quickly, before putting the beautiful instrument into a gig bag and slinging it over his shoulders.

The disguised reaper grabbed a hat, similar to the one Ronald Knox occasionally wore on missions, placing it on his gelled-back hair before heading out the door, guitar on his back.

William raced down into London, moving so quickly he would appear to be a big green and black blur to anyone who took notice of him. Before long, he found himself outside a pub, not a very big one, but it had a nice warm, homey vibe that attracted visitors. The reaper smiled faintly at a sign out the front, proclaiming '_Arrow live tonight!_' He moved around to the back entrance, where he was greeted by a large man.  
"Arrow! What took ya so long?" He asked, slapping Will on the back.  
"Sorry Bill, took me a bit to get ready, and then run down here, y'know?" The cold reaper actually smiled, his persona changing as he became reaccustomed to this setting.  
"Understandable… well come on, we're waitin' for ya!" Bill led the disguised man out to the small stage, pushing him on. Will smiled, taking out his guitar and leads, plugging them in before sitting on a stool in front of the microphone.

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman. I am the guitarist known as Arrow, and tonight I'm going to play for you."

Plucking a few times to make sure his guitar was in tune and the amps were working, he started his first song of his set. The song wasn't that fast, and it had a nice rhythm. If anyone from Dispatch seen him, they wouldn't believe the smiling man up there really was William T. Spears.

_"Would we know if it was real love or infatuation  
Pulling us together like the earth and sun?  
And would we know if we were meant to be together  
Or fizzle out like nearly every single other one  
Do you know I am falling, oh-woah-woah-woah_

_Day star, I could love a girl like you,  
I could love a girl like you, star  
I could love a girl like you,  
I could love a girl like you"_

Everyone stared at him as he sang, his voice low yet emotional, as he finally expressed what he never did at work.

_"You can break me if you want to or hide your love away  
Like in a song, and if I look uneasy, tell me not to run.  
Because I know that we are children questioning the fire in our hearts  
And does it burn like how we want it just to wonder  
Do you know I am falling, oh-woah-woah-woah"_

The image of a single face popped into his mind, that of his subordinate Grell Sutcliff. Although the normal William found the redhead to be loud and extremely irritating, this version of William, Arrow, saw all of Grell's good points, all the things that he could love about Grell. William couldn't stand him, but Arrow was in love. Two people in the same body, so it appeared.

"_Day star, I could love a girl like you,  
I could love a girl like you, star  
I could love a girl like you,  
I could love a girl like you_

_Do you know I am falling, oh-woah-woah-woah_

Day star, I could love a girl like you,  
I could love a girl like you, star  
I could love a girl like you,  
I could love a girl like you."

Just before William finished his song, he noticed that redhead staring at him, a wide smile on that idiot's face. Grell had just seen him perform, but whether he knew it was Will was a whole other matter. The dark-haired reaper just smiled, his concealed brown eyes looking directly into the bright green ones of his secret love as he strummed the last chord.

_"I could love a girl like you."_

* * *

__The next day, William had returned to his normal self, all black suits and seriousness. Although, if one was looking closely, they would see a faint smile on his pale lips when he overheard Grell going on about this totally amazing musician he saw performing last night.

* * *

**I dunno, sprung from my love for Will, and the fact guitarists are hot. Good secret talent for him, ne? The song is Day Star, by Sam Hart, I advise you look it up~**

**That's all, minna! xD**


End file.
